


Link

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Stephen Strange, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Villain of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony is hit by magic...but what does it do?Written for my "soul" ironstrange bingo square.





	Link

"Tony! Look out!" Stephen says as the villain of the week sends a bolt of white light at them and he watches as the suit falls out of the sky.

The impact is enough of a distraction for the villain to get away. Stephen wastes no time using magic to help the Hulk rip Tony out of the suit.

The engineer is out cold and Stephen brushes some of his loose curls away from his forehead.

"Tony I need you to open your eyes can you do that for me?"

"No, wanna stay asleep," Tony says.

"Tony you cannot. I need to look you over," Stephen says and Tony grumbles and gets up.

"Good. Does anything hurt more than it should? Anything feel wrong? I need you to pay attention," Stephen says.

"No...besides some bruised ribs and I think I broke a tooth... I'm fine," Tony says sitting up and then dropping back down.

"Correction, my head feels like a drink mixer," Tony says squeezing his eyes shut and his face smooths out when Stephen touches it.

"Try to sit up slowly. Nice and slow. Your blood pressure probably dropped when you shot up too fast," Stephen says and helps Tony sit up slowly.

"Wow much better Merlin," Tony says winking at Stephen. Stephen rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek.

"Let's get you home," Stephen says and takes Tony to his room in the Sanctum. He could have taken him to the tower but this is more intimate. Stephen needs it to be so he can make sure Tony actually rests.

Several weeks later the villain is seen again messing up Central Park. They go and find him making the trees float.

"What are you doing here?" The villain asks staring at Tony.

"You seem to be having performance issues buddy. Your little light show didn do anything," Tony says pointing a repulsor at him.

"Impossible. You were supposed to abandon your friends and team and go in search of your soulmate. There is no other way to remove it. You should have spent a decade looking for your soulmate. Not able to rest or do anything but look for them...unless...unless you already found your soulmate a lot closer to home than expected," he says glancing at Stephen. 

The meaning of his words takes a few moments to sink in. He's Tony's soulmate? Those actually exist?

Stephen looks over at Tony and he can tell that Tony is freaking out. Most likely about Stephen maybe freaking out about being soulmates.

"That would be Tony and I. I guess Pepper and Christine's little joke about us is true. They're always saying how we were born to be each other," Stephen says and he can slightly hear the relieved breath that Tony lets out.

Subduing the villain this time is an easy task and they easily hand him over to SHIELD.

Stephen the spends the next twelve hours making sure Tony knows that he has no problems with them being soulmates. Managing to slip it in every time he brings Tony pleasure.

They're perfect together.

Perfect pieces for each other's puzzle.

Perfect soulmates.


End file.
